


Shut Out

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: College Age Homura and Sayaka, F/F, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Sayaka's locked herself out. In one sense, Homura showing up solves the problem. In another sense, it's only the first step, and Sayaka isn't sure of her footing for the second.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Shut Out

“Just so you know, I didn’t tell Madoka to send _you_ ,” Sayaka said. “I just asked if she knew anyone who could help me get into my apartment.”

Homura ignored her, working a bobby pin into the lock and wiggling it around.

“Why do you even know how to pick locks anyway? That’s seriously shady.”

“I could just leave you out here, if you really prefer,” Homura said curtly.

“Alright, alright, I get it already,” Sayaka grumbled. “But you gotta admit it’s suspicious.”

“It’s not as if I’m opening a safe, Sayaka Miki. Plenty of people know how to open simple locks.”

“Uh, what kind of messed up frame of reference are you using? I’m pretty sure not a lot of proper young women can do something like this.”

“Five years ago, would you have said that many ‘proper young women’ can do magic?”

“Geh,” Sayaka said, pulling a face. “That’s different!”

“Is it?” Homura asked. “You know what weapons I use. I have to get them from somewhere.”

“So you _do_ know it for shady reasons!” Sayaka said.

Homura ignored her. A few moments later, there was a “click”, and the door swung open.

“Man… that didn’t even take very long,” Sayaka said, frowning. “Now I’m gonna feel weird at night knowing how easy it is open my door.”

“If you’re that concerned, lock the deadbolt,” Homura said, standing up and tucking the bobby pin back into her pocket. “Or get a better lock. But if you do that, make sure you don’t lock yourself out again. I can’t pick more complex locks.”

“Maybe I’d feel more secure if, uh, y’know,” Sayaka said. “I had some company.”

Homura narrowed her eyes.

“...Go to a bar, then,” she said, turning to leave. “I’m sure you could find someone to come home with you for the night.”

“Come on. You know that isn’t what I meant,” Sayaka said, grabbing her wrist. “I wouldn’t feel any safer with just anybody there.”

“Let go of me,” Homura said coldly.

“Why are you _being_ like this?” Sayaka said. “You and Madoka aren’t dating anymore, right?”

“Thank you ever so much for rubbing it in,” Homura said, jerking her hand away from Sayaka. “I am more than aware of how pathetic it is to come all the way out here to help you at the request of someone who isn’t even my girlfriend anymore.”

“That’s not what I meant either!” Sayaka said. “Come on, you can’t really expect me to believe that you don’t still like me even a _little_ -”

“I have _never_ liked you,” Homura said, turning to face Sayaka and crossing her arms. “Ever since we met.”

“Oh yeah?” Sayaka said, clenching her fists. “Then why’d you sleep with me? Are you just that slutty?”

“It was a mistake,” Homura hissed. “And one that I do _not_ intend to repeat.”

“Fine!” Sayaka said. “Run home then! Go to your stupid gloomy little house and your creepy, stark white living room and brood some more while thinking about Madoka. That’s all you ever do, isn’t it? The only difference is that when you were dating her you were less _sad_ about it.”

Homura strode towards Sayaka in a fury, glaring daggers at her. “Shut your hypocritical mouth,” she hissed. “Do you think I’ve forgotten your wish? Do you imagine that I forgot how you almost became a witch?”

“Oh come on. When’s the last time you think I got mopey over _Kyousuke_?” Sayaka sneered. “Some people are actually capable of moving on.”

“Then move on from me,” Homura shot back.

“I _did_ ,” Sayaka said. “I wasn’t sitting at home crying while you and Madoka dated. I went out and met people. I had partners.”

“And none of them stuck,” Homura said. “Not one of those relationships lasted more than a few months before you broke up. Did you dump them because you realized you didn’t really want them? Or did they dump you because it was just that obvious that you were _pining_?”

Tears pricked at the corner of Sayaka’s eyes as she stared wildly at Homura, speechless from hurt and anger.

“At least I _admit_ that I’m hung up on Madoka,” Homura hissed. “At least I _know_ what’s wrong with me. Figure out what the hell is wrong with _you_. And leave me out of it.”

With that, she spun on heel and stalked away. Sayaka watched her go, her hands thrust into her pockets.

Clutched tightly in her fist was her apartment key, still attached to the keychain that Homura had given her in highschool.


End file.
